


A Study in Midori

by Its_Sarcastic_Hats



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Detective Jesse McCree, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hanzo Shimada Being An Asshole, Jesse McCree Being an Asshole, Multi, Sherlock AU, Slow Burn, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, but I'm willing to try, not sure I can pull it off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Sarcastic_Hats/pseuds/Its_Sarcastic_Hats
Summary: -- ON HIATUS ---Shimada Hanzo recounts his memories of how he and Mr McCree met one another and ended up as being the formidable crime solving duo.________________________________________________________________________Because there are no Sherlock AUs out there, and isn't that downright a crime?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Mr McCree

My first meeting with Mr McCree was nothing short of an extraordinary event which I consider it to be an important turning point in my life. Despite the fact that I was a bit sceptical when I met him for the first time, he proved to be more than a capable detective and above that all, a wonderful human being, and despite our uneven grounds at the very start, I can attest that I met a very good friend at the very end. My current high opinion of this man comes from our shared adventures throughout the years we’ve known one another. Perhaps, I should start writing from where it all began. It all started when my brother’s ancient sword went missing.

***

Shimada Hanzo was not pleased in the slightest as he set his foot on the ground in London from the airship, feeling a bit nauseous and immensely tired. He walked ahead as his servants followed, carrying his bags and travel equipment. People around stared at him unabashedly as he moved forward gracefully, not used to see a man with a traditional Japanese attire walking with a half a dozen man behind him. Just ahead behind the gates, stood Genji, looking absolutely anxious, donning a fine-looking western suit, his bright green tie complimenting the dark grey slacks and jacket. Hanzo’s lips curl in disdain. It’s not like he could protest about Genji’s complete disregard to their traditions, and as the saying goes, when in Rome do as Romans do, or in this case, the English. He walked forward and stood in front of his brother, nodding his head slightly. Genji took off his hat and gripped it tightly with one hand, while extending his other hand in a form of greeting with a handshake. Hanzo scoffed, not pleased to be subjected to these heretic behaviours, glared at his younger brother. Genji stumbled upon himself and bowed dutifully, muttering greetings in their mother tongue. The fact that Genji did so very obediently, without a complaint or any tantrum set a cold weigh in Hanzo’s stomach. Whatever the trouble his little brother has gotten himself into, was promising to be incredibly terrible. Hanzo greeted him back coldly, raising his head while narrowing his eyes.

“What happened which could not be discussed over telephones, Genji?” He asked with a controlled and calm voice, edging a bit of fury in his voice. Genji swallowed thickly. He looked positively guilty. Not a good sign.

“Err… could we… go somewhere private?” He switched to English, which alarmed Hanzo even more. “Away from the brothers, preferably.” He motioned with his hands towards the servants that were behind Hanzo. He tugged at the sleeves of his jacket, looking anxious and uncomfortable. Hanzo’s nostrils flared and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew that should keep his head cool if he wanted to resolve this as quickly and as efficiently as possible.

“Fairly well. Lead the way, brother.” He motioned with his hand, raising a single eyebrow when Genji shook his head.

“Allow me.” He pointed for the car driver to pick the suitcases and packages that Hanzo brought along. “The brothers can go along with Ray and replace your things at my house. Meanwhile, we will take a cab and have a proper lunch. You look pale brother.”

“The airship left much to be desired.” He sighed. Men were not meant to fly, and the flight was quite dangerous and as the chipper pilot called it ‘bumpy’. He still felt his stomach lurch at the thought of the nearly perilous flight he had. But he couldn’t deny, it was much more efficient than sailing with a ship.

Genji fought his amused smile and hailed a cab and opened the door of the carriage for his brother. Hanzo ignored him and sat inside the carriage and looked outside the window as they started to move towards a restaurant that Genji was singing praises for.

“It’s the best restaurant in entire London, making quite exquisite food that blows your mind. As a matter of fact, Angie and I were dinging there the other day-” Hanzo turned his head sharply towards him.

“Angie?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

“Err… Angela… Doctor Angela Ziegler.” He laughed nervously. “I met her when I broke my wrist at training last year.”

“You seem awfully familiar with each other if you call her ‘Angie’, no?” Hanzo’s glare turned sharper.

“I uh… she’s a good friend…?” He mumbled uncertainly.

“Need I to remind you Genji, as the heir of Shimada from the main family, you have an ample duty upon yourself.” Hanzo recounted as he did several times in his life. He lost count on how many times he had to repeat this particular lecture to Genji. Genji sighed and rolls his eyes.

“I know, I know.” He huffed. “No need to remind me.” He muttered bitterly.

“Therefore, I hope you know whatever frivolous companionship you acquire now is meant to fail, as to your future wife is waiting your return to our home.”

“Oh, does that not make me incredibly eager.” He said with a thin smile aimed towards his brother. Hanzo sighed, not expecting anything more from his brother. Soon the carriage slowed down to a stop near a glamorous building and Genji stepped down from the cab.

“This way, your highness.” He bowed dramatically which made Hanzo to scowl at him.

“Ridiculous.” He scoffed and walked towards the restaurant, not waiting for Genji to catch up. He waited patiently as a young man fumbled and tries to open the door for him hastily and got in without sparing the poor boy a glance. A waiter stood straight when he saw him and cleared his throat.

“Um, name on your reservation?” the man took out his holopad.

“I believe it’s under the name of Genji Shimada.” Hanzo said drily, not wanting to be kept waiting. Genji stopped behind him, making no comment on how Hanzo went ahead and got things done on his own.

A terrifying sign.

“Oh yes, welcome back, Mr Shimada.” The waiter smiled brilliantly. Genji’s returning smile was strained and he was still fidgeting with his sleeves. Hanzo tried not to allow the dread fill him anymore than it already had. “Please follow me to your table, the usual.” The man guided them to a lovely corner where the walls decorated by intricate designs, with a deliberate choice of low lighting. Something that was aimed to be ‘romantic’ by the western people, which did not escape Hanzo’s keen eyes. He hoped whatever exploit that his brother was after to be short lived and end as soon as he would come back to Japan. He already had his hands full with the elders and his constant paranoia of a possible coup against him, especially when he recently discovered that the case of his father’s eternal departure went beyond a natural death. He did not want to give them the opportunity to achieve their objective and stray the inheritance of the Shimada lineage to a side-line family. He sat on the chair that the waiter pulled and took the menu of the food available. He grimaced when none of them were something he was familiar with. He looked up at Genji who had the menu cast aside, already knowing what meal he wanted to pick, and was picking at the flowers in the vase. He cleared his throat, and Genji jumped, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Is there any edible substance among these abominations?” He pointed at the menu and Genji burst into a hysteric laugh. Hanzo regarded him with an unimpressed look, waiting for him to control his boyish giggles.

“Oh brother, you’re such a delight.” He wiped the corner of his eyes and smiled with amusement. “Take the duck, it’s delicious, really.”

Hanzo frowned and read the menu again. The duck sounded reasonable meal, and reluctantly he agreed to have it. The waiter went away and came back with a bottle of sake which made Hanzo’s eyebrows to rise high on his forehead.

“Sake?” Hanzo motions towards the bottle which the man used to fill their sakazuki, something he’s sure that is not common in London.

“What can I say, I’m a special customer.” Genji shrugged with a mischievous grin, nodding to the waiter and thanking him. “It’s not good as the ones we have at home, but it’s better than nothing. Sometimes I get homesick, you know?”

“You could always visit out home on your holidays.” Hanzo pointed out. He knew the reason why Genji avoided visiting Japan. Genji didn’t want anything to do with the family. He loved the western life he found for himself and he didn’t want to come back to where he belonged, to where he should be standing, along with Hanzo. Hanzo couldn’t see the appeal, everything was grey, monotone, filled with smoke and fog, and worse of all, omnics. He didn’t know what was it that charmed Genji so much to forget about the mesmerising cherry blossom petals of Hanamura.

“You know how it is. I get busy with arranging the house and preparing for the new season of the university. I’ve been taking some private classes with a particular teacher. He was a monk in Nepal, but he wanted to see around the world, so he started travelling and stopped here.” Genji spoke animatedly, and Hanzo could tell whoever this new teacher was, had enough capabilities to hold Genji’s constantly adrift attention, and for that the man was to be respected. “We meditate together and talk about the philosophy of the world and where we are heading in the vast picture of the universe.”

“Meditating? Talking about philosophy?” Hanzo said with shock. “I was not aware you held any interest in those subjects. You could never stay still when we were meditating with our instructors.” He pointed out with raised eyebrows.

“He makes it easy; you know? He’s the most fascinating man I know. He reminds me of father, how he always told us stories and I could listen to him for hours and hours and never get tired.” He sipped his sake and smiled fondly; his eyes distant. “I miss father.”

“I know.” Hanzo muttered softly, taking a large sip from the sake. Genji did not know about the fact of his father dying due to a mutiny and genuinely thought that the looming shadow of death had caught up with him. Hanzo did not know how to tell his brother. Genji would be devastated even more discouraged to come back to Hanamura. He decided to keep his mouth firmly shut and wait patiently for meal to arrive. Fortunately, it doesn’t take long and the waiter set the plates in front of them, wishing them to enjoy their meal. Genji happily dug into his food, humming appreciatively. Hanzo tried some of his plate warily, bracing himself for an unpleasant experience only to be surprised by the burst of the amazing flavour on his tongue. Genji giggled when he saw the shocked expression on his brother’s face. 

“Told you that you would love it. It tastes amazing. In fact, all of the food prepared here tastes amazing, and since I was inviting you, I knew you would expect nothing less than best.” He winked and took a large bite from his plate. Hanzo knew a diversion when he saw one and he knew that his brother was trying to delay the subject further by distracting him with a decent meal. He set his silverware on the table.

“Why did you summon me here, Genji.” He asked sternly locking eyes with his uncomfortable and fidgeting brother.

“Straight to the point, huh?” He chuckled, but it sounded off tune and anxious.

“No point in delaying it any further. What could have been so important that you demanded my presence?” Hanzo leaned forward trying to hold Genji’s eyes and failing when Genji looked away. He was worried, but he also knew about his brother tendency to be a drama queen. Whatever inconvenience his brother caught himself into would be resolvable, surely.

“Promise you won’t get angry?” He bit his lips and timidly locked eyes with Hanzo. Hanzo huffed and threw his hands up.

“You cannot expect me to promise not being angry if you have done something foolish, Genji, and with how have you been acting ever since I arrived, it proves to be incredibly foolish.”

Genji deflated even further and curled into himself, wringing his hands together.

“Well?” Hanzo felt his patience running thin.

“I… well, I... may have… possibly… lost _Ryūichi moji.” _He played with the potato puree that was set aside along with his steak, not looking up at Hanzo. Hanzo stared at first, thinking that this would be an elaborate prank made by his brother. He waits for the other shoe to drop only to see Genji looking worse and more guilty by second. He suddenly realizes the reason Genji invited him for lunch. It wasn’t to calm him down or even as a diversion. Genji knew that Hanzo would be livid, that he would definitely physically injure him, if not straight up throttling him. Genji also knew how much Hanzo hated to cause a scene in the public, how much he liked subtlety and valued privacy above all.

Smart move. If it was anywhere else, Genji would have been long dead.

“You… ” Hanzo felt speechless, not sure how to address what was happening.

“I think it was stolen, but the thing is, the room was locked, the windows were locked no one could get in, no one could get out. I came back home only to find it missing.” Genji started babbling explanations and excuses.

“Missing…” Hanzo repeated with a horror, starting to feel the shock and anger fading away to make place for cold dread.

“But you don’t need to worry! I already have a solution! I wanted to do it without you, but I worried that if I didn’t tell you, you would get upset.”

“Upset…” he could feel his voice cracking and tried to clear his throat to compose himself.

“Yeah, so there is this famous detective who can solve everything. Everything! Impossible cases, unbelievable solutions. You name it! I thought we should hire him to help us with this problem! I know his address and-”

“Genji.” Genji shut his mouth with an audible click, knowing what that tone indicated.

“Does any of the brothers know about your missing sword.” Hanzo sounded awfully calm. Too calm perhaps. The type of calm rage he had before he sliced someone into thin layers of meat. Genji knew about the impending threat so he shook his head vigorously.

“This detective of yours,” He motioned lazily which only served to terrify Genji more “Is he capable of maintaining secrecy?”

“I suppose so?” He hated how uncertain his voice sounded.

“I do not want speculations Genji. Is. He. Able. To. Maintain. Secrecy.” A little of his anger bled into his tone and Genji nodded harder.

“Yes, yes. Absolutely.”

“We will leave then.” Hanzo cleaned his face efficiently with the napkin, standing up abruptly.

“B-but… the food…?” Genji stuttered, standing half way, gesturing wildly at their ordered food.

“A loss which I’m willing to endure.” Hanzo moved to push his chair away from the table when Genji’s hand stopped him.

“No. We eat first.” He looked sternly at Hanzo. “You’re not taking good care of yourself, brother. When was the last time where you sat down and calmly ate your food?”

“Now is not the time! We have an emergency. We should resolve this before anyone else would be aware about it. We cannot waste time!” He tried to tug his arm away, but Genji held it more tightly.

“Food first, visiting the detective comes later.” Genji pressed on stubbornly.

“Genji…” Hanzo warned with a growl.

“Don’t cause a scene, Hanzo.” Hanzo froze and glanced at the surrounding. There were some people who were trying to be subtle about watching their exchange but failing to hide it from Hanzo’s trained eyes. He felt his face flush red and sat down quickly, cursing under his breath.

“Just enjoy your meal, Hanzo. That detective isn’t going anywhere.” Genji gently pat his hand, trying to get him loosen up a bit, but Hanzo felt too wound up to relax and enjoy eating while the idea of missing such important artefact coursed through his mind.

That sword wasn’t just a normal sword, it was inherited generation after generation, and as the Shimada family’s fond stories went, _Ryūichi moji _was one of the swords of the two legendary dragon brothers. It was considered a great legacy and for Genji to have lose it just like that was a nightmare coming true. He didn’t want to imagine how the elders would act if they discovered that it was missing. They would demand that Genji should be punished accordingly to be set an example for others. Despite how infuriating Genji could be, Hanzo was fond of his brother and he did not want to doom him to an early death.

He barely had a couple more bites from his food before pushing the plate away. His mouth tasted bitter and he felt that he couldn’t keep the food down if he ate anymore. He waited anxiously for Genji to finish as well, but it seemed that Genji’s appetite was suffering like his. In the end, they left half of their meal and Hanzo felt relieved as soon as he stepped outside of the restaurant and into another cab. The road to Baker street was long enough for Hanzo to notice things he did not notice before. The street was filled with working omnics who did the labours work for humans. The clash between the traditional carriages and the robotic horses that dragged them rattled Hanzo in a way that he pulled the side curtain down to process what he was seeing.

“Are you alright, brother?” Genji leaned forward and placed his hand on Hanzo’s knees to comfort him.

“It’s… this place. It’s…” he struggled to find the right words for it. “An oddity. How do they strike balance between them and the omnics? How can they live along with them?” Genji chuckled fondly, looking at his side of the window.

“It’s a bizarre sight, isn’t it? I used to be defensive too, when I got here. But the omnics aren’t bad. They are being terribly mistreated and they are not treated as citizens, but as slaves.” Genji shook his head. “It’s such a tragic thing to witness.” Hanzo scoffed at what Genji was saying.

“They are built to serve, Genji. That’s what they do. They lack feelings or human intelligence to feel any kind passion towards anything. What is tragic here is that you’re starting to view them as something more when they are not.” Genji looked annoyed and glared at him.

“Oh, stop with your old-fashioned thoughts! They might be metal and wires but they are intelligent beings, they feel compassion and they are deeply hurt by how we treat them! You’re just biased!” He snapped, wrapping his arms over his chest defensively.

“Biased? Do I need to remind you what happened when the black ships invaded Japan? How they nearly wiped out our history, our traditions? How they nearly committed genocide?” Hanzo retorted, challenging Genji’s statement.

“They were being controlled by a God AI core. You know better than I do that when they are controlled by that monstrosity, they don’t have a free will.” Genji gestured wildly, slowly losing his composure.

“They should not have a free will to begin with!” Hanzo snapped back.

Genji was going to snarl a retort when the carriage stopped abruptly and the man cheerfully called “221 Baker Street, gentlemen!”

“We won’t talk about this. We have a katana to find, so let’s focus on that.” Genji jumped out of the carriage and paid the man then went towards the thin black door which had the golden numbers “221” nailed to it. Hanzo followed, feeling more annoyed and on edge, but tried to compose himself and took a long breath before knocking the door.

They stood for a minute when an elderly woman opened the door, a steaming teapot in her hand. She had a light green long tunic which looked like a traditional Arabian wear, and covered her head with a loosely wrapped sky-blue scarf. What caught Hanzo’s interest the most was the eyepatch which covered her right eye.

“Good afternoon, madam.” Genji lifted his hat and smiles charmingly at the woman.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. How can I help you?” She smiled pleasantly and looked at them both in a subtle calculative way.

“We are here for Mr McCree. Does he live here?”

“Oh, yes! He does. He would be so happy to learn that he has new clients. Please wait here.” She walks up the stairs and they hear a knock along with her calling the detective.

“Mr McCree! Get up, you should make yourself presentable!” Hanzo looked at Genji with a raised eyebrow, Genji shrugged as an answer. A loud groan echoed in the stairway.

“No.” A rough voice drawls, sounding very petulant and, to Hanzo’s horror, slightly drunk. He was even more alarmed when he heard the sound of a gun being pulled out of its safety. He looked at Genji in disbelief only to find his brother equally intrigued and mortified.

“Don’t be a brat! Get up or I _will_ shoot _you_.” The woman hissed and Hanzo found himself begrudgingly respecting the woman, and made a note to himself not to act as brashly as he usually did around her. He heard a noise that suspiciously sounded like a whine and the man grumbled.

“Fine, _fine_! I’m getting… what’s the point anyways?” the man complained as he the rustling sound indicated that he was walking around the flat.

“You have new clients.” The woman sighed and for a moment there was heavy silent before the man erupted.

“Did you say… CLIENTS?!” the man’s voice rose up dramatically and Hanzo looked up with terror as there was loud noise which sounded suspiciously like the man was jumping up and down like an excited child. “Mrs Amari! Why didn’t you say so from the start?! I’ve been dying to have some ever since Reyes suspended me from all the cases!”

“It was not undeserved, Mr McCree, after the little stunt you pulled off last time.” the woman, whom he was sure that she was called Mrs Amari, pointed out matter-of-factly and opened the door of the flat beckoning Hanzo and Genji to get inside.

“It solved the case, didn’t it? I thought I did pretty good.” The man argued back, moving back and forth in the flat, somewhere behind the doorframe. Hanzo took the steps on the stairs uneasily, taking a conscious step after another, bracing himself to meet the very odd detective, and trying to peer inside to get a good look, but alas, no trace of the man.

“You nearly caused the queen to drown!” Mrs Amari said with exasperation and shaking her head ruefully. Hanzo and Genji joined her soon and stepped inside the messy and unorganised flat. It made Hanzo’s eyelids to twitch, since he was always used to a properly organised living quarter. Genji nudged him and looked pointed at his face. Hanzo sighed and tried to control the look of disdain that was probably etched firmly on his face.

“She personally thanked me afterwards, I don’t see the whole fuss about it.” Hanzo’s attention snapped to a room with a half open door, and he didn’t find himself surprised to see that room was equally messed up as the living room. Trust Genji to find people as such to solve problems.

“She was dazed enough to thank anyone at that point. Which must teach you to be extra careful next time, Mr McCree.” Mrs Amari pointed out as she was trying to organise the clatter and set a spot for the tea. “Who knows, maybe detective inspector Morrison would finally share the information of the Reaper case with you.”

“Hah! As if that old bastard would ever do that.” The man said bitterly as he walked out of the room, still fumbling with his tie. Hanzo regarded the man carefully. He was a young man, probably in his late thirties, and despite all the clatter gathered around him, he looked clean. He had a mess of stubbles covering his face and his hair was slicked back with couple of stray hair escaping the confines of his hairstyle. His eyes were bright and mischievous and he wore a red robe with a crisp white shirt. His maroon trousers hugged his legs tightly and he was tightening his black tie, smirking ever so slightly. Hanzo realised belatedly that the man was studying him back as intensely as he was studying him. He scowled holding his head high. The man’s smirk widened.

“My, my! To what do I owe the pleasure of the head of Shimada’s clan to ask the help of little old me?” The man dragged his voice, in what he probably assumed a charming drawl. Despite Genji’s complete awe and excitement, Hanzo kept his stony face. The man had some skills, but Hanzo doubted it was enough.

“I believe it was due to your reputation, Mr…?” Hanzo barely suppressed the smirk at seeing the man frown a little, but he regained his footing quickly and flashed another brilliant smile.

“Where are my manners? Surely I _need_ an introduction.” the man jabbed with smirk. “The name is Jesse McCree, and I’m at your service.”


	2. The Disagreeable Host, The Disagreeable Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You must love it when people fawn over you, don’t you Mr McCree?” 
> 
> “Hardly. I just enjoy a good rush. And your case seems to be just what I need. Well, we can go to your brother’s house and see what we can gather from there, then I’ll go around and do my magic, while you sit there and look pretty until I’m done.” 
> 
> “If you think that I would allow you to investigate the missing katana alone, you are very mistaken Mr McCree.”

Hanzo regarded the hand the man extended towards him with disdain and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. The man frowned again, and then he narrowed his eyes. Hanzo ignored it and bowed slightly.

“Shimada Hanzo, a pleasure.” He said with little to no sincerity. The man -or Mr McCree as he introduced himself- frown turned into a scowl, but said nothing, only nodding as an acknowledgment.

“That was a very impressive deduction, Mr McCree! How did you know who my brother was?” Genji asked enthusiastically as he shook the hand offered to him, looking at the man with utmost admiration. Hanzo rolled his eyes, his brother could be very naïve, sometime. All the man did was to state some of facts that could be discerned by some observation, nothing more. Yet, there was his brother looking all starry eyed at the other man. Mr McCree grinned, his face lighting up while he shrugged casually.

“Oh, it’s kind of difficult to explain… as if you’re trying to explain why two plus two is equal four. You just know it is.” He winked at the end which bothered Hanzo to no end. Who did this man think himself to flirt with his little brother? The young heir to the Shimada family? He cleared his throat to get their attention.

“Actually, it’s quite easy to explain. The tattoo is a clear indicator that I’m a member of yakuza, since it’s frowned upon to have tattoos in our culture. The emblem of my family sewed to my Haori and our clan is famous enough around the world due to our sacrifices in the great war against the omnics. It’s simple enough, if you observe more closely, brother.” He glances at Genji who scowls a little and huffs.

“Very impressive Mr Shimada, it seems that you don’t even need me.” The man smiled brightly, but Hanzo could recognise the sarcasm hidden behind his sugar-coated words.

“I would not, but sadly my brother was insistent that you would help us.” He challenged him back, staring at him right into the eyes. It would be a cowardice to look away and Hanzo Shimada was not a coward.

“Well, I’m sure your lost object is worth enough for you to make this little compromise.” The man’s easy smile turns into a bitter smirk. It seemed the disliking the other was quite mutual between him and Mr McCree.

“How did you know?!” Genji exclaimed with wide eyes, and Hanzo had suppress the urge to drag him outside by his ear for how childish he was acting.

“We wouldn’t have come to consult him otherwise. Do keep up, brother.”

“Is that a thing as the Shimada patriarch or is it just you being such a pompous spoiled douche?” The detective glared at him and Hanzo heard Mrs Amari’s scandalised gasp.

“Mr McCree! Such undignified words!” She scolded him sternly to which the man gritted his teeth in response and nodded slightly as if ashamed, looking at the woman with big eyes to acquire her affection, to which she sternly pointed at Hanzo with her head. The man threw his hands up and made his posture more forlorn and apologetic. He held Mrs Amari in high regards then, respecting her words, since he was preparing to apologise, but just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Hanzo raised his hand to stop him, since he was not a man to back down once insulted.

“Oh, is this the first time that no one sings you a praise Mr McCree? Are you not used to criticism? My, what a successful career you must be leading, if all people do around you is to praise and not pointing out the very obvious flaws.” Hanzo looked with a flat face when the detective’s right eye twitched and tried to take a long breath to calm himself. The man was temperamental, young and foolish. He was not a reliable man to retrieve the sword, and Hanzo doubted that the man would sell them out if one of the elders flash some money in front of him.

“Do you require my service, or did you come here just to insult me?” Mr McCree sat down and glared up at him. Such a rude man, taking seat before inviting his guests to sit down. Hanzo wanted to leave, this man was not a suitable candidate, and he did not care what Genji thought, he would find the sword by himself, but as always, Genji being the absolute wild card that he was, threw his plans out of window.

“Please ignore my brother, Mr McCree. He has just come from Japan on an airship. He had not ever had a flight with one, and you can imagine what that does to a person. He is jet lagged and tired, that’s why, I hope you would lend your patience to us.” Genji said charmingly, joining to sit on the opposite chair to the detective. Hanzo scowled, not liking how Genji was trying to placate the detective, but he chose to remain silent.

“Let me guess, seeing all the omnics strolling around must have ruffled his highness’ feathers as well?” Mr McCree shot Hanzo a knowing smirk which made Hanzo more uncomfortable. He looked away, cursing under his breath. Mr McCree’s smirk widened like a cat who caught the canary. Hanzo grounded his teeth and held his head high.

“My beliefs and ideologies are not open for discussion, Mr McCree. We came here for a certain purpose, to which I find your involvement absolutely unnecessary. However, my dear brother disagrees and he would like your assistance, as it would seems.” He shot Genji a glare that would have frozen up anyone else, but Genji shrugged it off with a practiced ease. The audacity of his brother, losing such an important heritage and still acts as if he could get away with it. Well, Hanzo did not have to endure tolerating this foreigner’s antics. “Nonetheless, I do not feel obliged by any means to stay here any longer to suffer your inane self-advertisement.” Genji turned towards him with a displeased shock wildly gesturing with his hands.

“But brother! You know we have to find it!”

“We will, but no with the help of this man. I would not waste my time with asking someone who is not reliable on such a crucial matter. We are leaving, Genji.” He turned on his heals, prepared to leave the small flat.

“Mr Shimada, please have some tea, beforehand.” Mrs Amari stopped him by shoving a cup of tea to his hands. Hanzo spluttered, not sure what to do with it.

“I appreciate your hospitality, madam, but I would rather to start searching as soon as possible.” Hanzo tried to return the tea to the older woman but she held her hand up and fixed him with a strict look that put his father’s glare to shame. He unconsciously stood straighter and berated himself when he realised what he was doing.

“You will have some tea first, surely? It would be _such a shame _for a good tea_ I_ prepared to go to waste. Don’t you agree, Mr Shimada?” The woman raised her eyebrows, challenging him to disobey her. Hanzo reminded himself for the second time that day to not cross the woman in front of him. She spoke sweetly, but her words were laced by some unseen threat. He held the cup and the saucer firmly in his hands and nodded.

“Tea would be lovely, I suppose.” He said reluctantly and start sipping some of the hot and aromatic beverage. The flavour was new, but not unpleasant. Something he hadn’t tried before, but tasted inviting enough. It suddenly made him homesick where he could enjoy his green tea at the evenings, not being here trying to argue with some aspiring detective. Mrs Amari silently invited him to sit on the chair beside Genji and she started pouring tea for the other two men. Mr McCree thanked her upon receiving the drink and hummed in appreciation when he took a sip. The man seemed to enjoy a good tea. Not an entire lost cause.

“I would have preferred if you made some coffee, Mrs Amari.” The man pointed out and to Hanzo’s outmost horror, knocked back the entire drink and swallowed it in one go. He spoke too soon, apparently. The man was such a lost cause that there was no hope for saving him by a long shot.

“You already drink too much of that, Mr McCree. You’re jittery enough without that beverage, I believe.” She raised her eyebrows and poured some tea for herself. The detective pouted, but refused to add anything more to his statement. Hanzo wanted to go onto the business as quickly as possible, so he cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the detective back again.

“About our business…”

“Oh yes, I was meaning to ask you. What did you lose exactly?” Mr McCree took out a pipe from the pocket of his robe and started to fill it with tobacco. The man never ceased to surprise Hanzo with how many filthy habits he seemed to have. Hanzo wrinkled his nose once the man lit up his pipe and started to smoke.

“An important artefact.” Hanzo answered dryly, regarding the man with utmost disgust.

“That’s _very_ specific.” The man quipped back.

“An important _ancient_ artefact.” He saw from the corner of his eyes as Genji threw his hands up and he almost took pleasure when Mr McCree’s right eye started to twitch.

“And is this _important ancient artefact_ of any practical use?” Despite not liking it, Hanzo had to admit that the man was resourceful and able to play around the obstacles he put for him. He would humour the man, momentarily, just to see where his leaps of logic would take him. It would be amusing to watch, at the very least.

“Yes.” He didn’t elaborate any further, and Mr McCree simply narrowed his eyes and looked at Hanzo up and down, his hands specifically. Then he started to look at Genji up and down, his eyes focusing on his hands as well. Genji squirmed, always uncomfortable under deep scrutiny, fidgeting with his sleeves. The detective’s lips quirked at one corner with a mischievous smirk and lied back down, taking a hearty puff of his pipe.

“Well… I believe we have to relocate to your apartment, Mr Genji. We can’t find your katana otherwise.” He blew the smoke lazily, his grin widening at Genji’s complete awe and Hanzo’s scowl.

“Mr McCree! You’re amazing! Woah, Hanzo that was mind-blowing! Did you see that?!” Genji kept babbling praises for the detective and Mr McCree preened like peacock. Hanzo growled under his breath.

“The calluses on his and mine hands.” He hissed crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Got it in one.” The man pointed out at him with wink. Hanzo’s scowl deepened. Who did this man think himself as?

“Hardly an impressive conclusion.” Hanzo growled quietly.

“Must be impressive enough for people to be blown away so far.” He waggled his eyebrows and took a deep breath from his pipe, his face split in half with his pleased grin.

“You must love it when people fawn over you, don’t you Mr McCree?” Hanzo curled his hands tightly on his knees, feeling the muscles of his back spasming with how tense he kept his posture.

“Hardly. I just enjoy a good rush.” The man shrugged. “And your case seems to be just what I need. Well, we can go to your brother’s house and see what we can gather from there, then I’ll go around and do my magic, while you sit there and look pretty until I’m done.” He moved his pipe as he talked, causing some of the ash to spill on the ground, which bothered Hanzo to no end. That and the absolute shameless way the man threw flirtatious comments.

“If you think that I would allow you to investigate the missing katana alone, you are very mistaken Mr McCree.” He stood, putting his now finished cup of tea on the table, staring down at the man. The man looked up at him defiantly, his eyes narrowed with irritation.

“You’ll just be in the way; you’ll interrupt the whole course of investigation!” the detective hissed and got up, towering over Hanzo with the extra few inches he had on him. Hanzo found that he hated the man even more for that advantage that he possessed, he was not used to be towered over by other people and he found that he disliked his height disadvantage to a great deal. He looked down at the other man as best as he could considering the height difference and wrinkled his nose distastefully.

“With all due respect,” Hanzo sneered not meaning to have single ounce of it “I do not trust you with something so precious. This is my family’s heirloom and it was inherited generation after generation. It is the pride of my clan. I would not allow this investigation to be carried on without having some semblance of control over the possible fate it might undergoes.”

The detective set his jaw and narrowed his eyes. “Well, I am afraid that I have to give you the breaking news, Mr Shimada. You stick out in the middle of the crowd like a sore thumb. After all,” Mr McCree leaned over to emphasize on the height disadvantage, which made Hanzo bristle with anger “You don’t see people of London walking around in a _nice dress_ .” Hanzo fumed over the insult to his attire and hissed at the other man.

“It’s not a dress, it’s a_ kimono_ , you ignorant fool!”

“Well, whatever it is, it’s a_ pretty dress_ .” The man smirked, enjoying Hanzo’s ever rising anger. Hanzo opened his mouth to make a retort when he’s stopped by the loud and heavy footsteps coming from the stairs. A man with a dark skin and lavish curls appeared at the door, his cheeks flushed with cold and exertion. He ran a hand through his hair, holding his hat in his other hand, looking at people in the living room with a displeased frown. His clothes were simple and practical: a charcoal grey dress jacket and trousers and a crisp white shirt; however, he could see that the man indulged himself with the silk red waistcoat. He looked tired as if he had not slept for several days, the bags under his eyes prominent and smeared black. His overcoat had seen better days, it was all frayed around the bottom corners, worn around the wrists and underneath the sleeves. He cleared his throat and nodded his head.

“Good afternoon.” Then he focused on Mr McCree. “Bad time?” he asked the detective, motioning towards Hanzo and Genji. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the new visitor. The man was a potential client, that was for sure, but the familiarity which he talked to the detective indicated a much deeper connection. Hanzo couldn’t deny the aura of power he could feel coming from the man in spades. The man was rightfully intimidating. More interestingly, these two men knew each other well, and this was not the first time that this man has required Mr McCree’s service. This could be a testament that the man was good at what he was doing, but Hanzo opted to ignore that fact entirely.

“Good day to you too, Reyes.” The detective drawled, his smile turning cold and calculative. “Finally decided to pay little old me a visit? How generous.” He sneered, laying his pipe on the table in front of him, forgotten.

Reyes, the man which Mr McCree said that had suspended him from the cases, cases provided frequently, high profiled, if the queen’s involvement was any indication. Mr Reyes was undoubtedly a member of police work. Hanzo begrudgingly felt impressed that the younger man managed to rope the other man into giving him police cases to solve. The police detective didn’t seem awfully fond of the young detective if his narrowed eyes and quiet growl was any indication.

“Don’t give me that attitude, McCree. I need your help.”

“Oh, _ now_ you need my help?” Mr McCree walked towards the man, shoving a finger against his chest. “Where were you when I was begging for cases? When you ignored all of my phone calls? Mm? Now that you have a hard one to crack, you come back to me? Oh no darling, that’s not how things work around here.” He crossed his arms defensively, glaring at the other man.

“You deserved to be suspended, McCree. Do I need to remind you what you did? I’m surprised they didn’t hang you on the gallows for everyone to see!” The man shouted angrily.

“The queen was just fine!” McCree threw his arms up. “She thanked me _ personally_ for saving the crown jewels from those two criminals! The crown jewels that Scotland Yard was so incompetent in protecting in the first place!”

“Oh, shut up, McCree.” The other man snarled. Mrs Amari clicked her tongue disapprovingly and the older man looked at her warily before heaving a sigh. “You’re delusional if you think she was in her right mind when she talked to you. She was heavily concussed and shell shocked. She told me that I was quite a dashing man and if I was interested in a covet affair!” Mr McCree’s eyes widened and a smile slowly appeared on his face. Mrs Amari just looked scandalised.

“You’re joking.” He said in disbelief, staring at the other man.

“Do I look like I’m joking to you? She made that offer and her valet quickly collected her before she could cause a spectacle.” The man rubbed the back of his neck, looking quite flustered.

“Did you take her up her offer?” Mr McCree jumped back down on his chair, regarding the other man with a childlike glee.

“Hell no! What do you take me for?!” The man looked positively insulted and murmured a quiet thank you when Mrs Amari offered him a cup of tea.

“Pity, you missed your chance. Think it through next time, Reyes.”

“Bugger off, McCree.” The man hissed.

“Gabriel! Such crude words!” Mrs Amari chastised him and the man, despite all of his intimidating aura, cowered in front of the woman.

“My apologies.” He said bashfully, sipping his tea in a sulk. Hanzo was right, as usual. He was not to ever cross Mrs Amari, no matter what the consequence held for him. He cleared his throat and licked his lips, glancing warily at the older woman.

“I take it that you’re busy, Mr McCree. We will _endeavour_ to visit you another time.” He glanced at Genji and nodded his head towards the door, telling him quietly that they should leave. It was a complete lie, of course. He would make sure to never step into this house ever again. He gets up and bows moving towards the door.

“Hold on, Mr Shimada.” Mr Reyes head turns towards him and Genji with interest and suspicion, clearly familiar with who he is. So much for discretion. He bared his teeth in rage.

“Yes, Mr McCree?” The man’s smiled widened, raising a single eyebrow mockingly.

“You don’t think I would leave you so soon after you offered me a delicious case like that, do you?” The man leaned his elbows on his knees, eyes bright with mischief. “I’m sure detective inspector Reyes is competent enough to not require my help in his case.” The man in question made a noise in protest. “So, what do you say that we take a cab and get to your brother’s house and see what’s this entire debacle is about?”

“B-but I am sure that the inspector would require-” Hanzo tried to protest

“He won’t pay me a penny for whatever I do. You would. It’s obvious who I would priorities first.” McCree interrupted him smoothly, ignoring the glare detective inspector Reyes shot him.

“Is this you trying to be petty, McCree?” DI Reyes raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “It’s not working. I’m not sorry for banning you. You didn’t have Morrison hounding you for an entire month. As a matter of fact, he was hounding at me earlier when I said that I wanted to consult you on a new case.” He pointed out, locking his eyes with a displeased Mr McCree.

“I’m going with Mr Shimada.” The detective said with his head raised higher, narrowing his eyes.

“It’s right up your alley. Gang work. Smuggling. Black market selling.”

“Reyes…” the detective warned.

“And who knows, it might be tied to your current client’s case?” The detective inspector glanced at Hanzo and there was a ghost of a smirk on his face. Hanzo scowled.

“How so?” Hanzo demanded. The smirk was full on out.

“There has been a several illegal auctions where they sold antiquities. Japanese antiquities to be more precise.” His smirk stretched wider when Hanzo looked alarmed and Hanzo cursed himself for showing his hands so quickly.

“Well then? Shall I call it official?”

“There’s no concrete proof that Mr Shimada’s case is connected to yours.” Mr McCree glared at the older man.

“There’s no concrete proof that it’s not connected. Do you really want to risk it out of pettiness?” DI Reyes points his tea cup at him. “Do you really want to make the man to possibly lose whatever he came to you to find?”

Mr McCree looked at Hanzo with a scowl, clearly not pleased how everything was going. Hanzo raised a single eyebrow, not very pleased himself.

“You must realise, detective inspector, that this case is a very sensitive case and requires a high level of secrecy. Having Scotland Yard in this would cause more publicity than I would be agreeable to.” Mr McCree grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Reyes.

“However,” Mr McCree turns sharply towards him looking utterly betrayed. “You present us with an interesting angle which might be a good start for our inquiry. If you would be so honourable to keep our name off your report, I would be at your service.”

“Are you bloody serious?!” McCree threw his arms up angrily. “We don’t need to involve him!”

Both Hanzo and Reyes ignored the younger man in the favour of having an intense staring contest. Mr Reyes was contemplating if omitting the name of the Shimada from his report would not cause him a trouble later on.

“You know very well as I do, Mr Shimada, that omitting your name could cause some serious trouble for me in the future as it could be counted as withholding information.” The elder man pointed out.

“But?” Hanzo raised a single eyebrow goading the man to continue. The man’s face breaks into a dark smirk, and Hanzo barely suppressed the shiver that went down his spine. His instincts were screaming that this man was dangerous, and he knew very well that his instincts were right. Still, he refused to cower in front of the man. The detective inspector glanced at the young detective and chuckled.

“I like him, he’s a smart one.” He looked back to Hanzo, extending his hand. “I’m willing to let it slip this time. It won’t be the first time or the last time that Morrison would nag at me anyways.” He shrugged. “So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?”

Hanzo watched the offered hand warily, but he wanted to find the sword, and the man’s offer was looking to be promising. He shook the other man’s hand and nodded. He could hear the young detective groan in disapproval.

“Yes, we do.”


End file.
